convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Othinus
Othinus 'is a major character from 'A Certain Magical Index. She made her debut in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. Canon Othinus is a major character in A Certain Magical Index, initially as the primary antagonist of the first half of the New Testament ''saga, and later a recurring supporting character. Othinus is an ancient Magic God, countless of years old, who once ruled the Earth without equal. As a Magic God, her power holds dominion over reality and probability itself, encompassing every single possibility imaginable, but precisely because it is every single possibility, she is equally prone to failure as she is with success when using her power, in essence causing her to fall victim to an omnipotence paradox, also known as her 50/50 limitation. As time passed and the world she resided in underwent many "phase shifts," evolving into the modern era, Othinus develops a desire to return to her phase, and creates an organization, GREMLIN, in order to help gather power for herself in order to overcome her 50/50 limitation and become the undisputed ultimate power of the world. Pre-Convergence Through passing exposition, it is said that Othinus and Ollerus had battled before in the past, with Othinus fleeing into rest when Ollerus had split Gungnir into two halves and hid them, later revealed to be across the multiverse. It should be noted that this diverges from canon mechanics and backstory. Plot Involvement '''Right Hand of the Crimson Moon' Othinus appears in the aftermath of the event, having been observing the events of the Murder Game from what is implied to be her own pocket dimension. From there, as she first becomes aware of the existence of the greater multiverse, she begins plotting her next move, now motivated more than ever. A Certain Bizarre Affair First Chapter - Shifting World Sometime after the Fiamma Incident, Othinus had come into contact with the Revanchist and struck a partnership with them, with Othinus's GREMLIN organization joining with them to cooperate, working to the same rough ambition of returning to the origins of existence. From there, after the Witch's Game, Othinus reaches out and comes into contact with Dio Brando and Enrico Pucci, revealing to them the existence of the Revanchist, and coaxing them into a toxic partnership, admiring their boundless ambition and unique power. She leaves them after a short conversation, urging them to think over her offer. Second Chapter - Fluctuating World Some time after their first meeting, Othinus contacts DIO and Pucci again in order to get them to kill Izayoi Sakamaki, who was present at both the Witch's Game and Elliot's Downfall, along with Koro-sensei. Though disliking the notion of being ordered around, DIO complies, claiming to act of his own accord because of his pre-existing distaste for Izayoi. Othinus appears after the skirmish, beginning another dialogue with DIO and Pucci before finalizing their introduction into the Revanchist. Right Hand of the Magic God As the primary antagonist for much of the event, Othinus plays a major role in Right Hand of the Magic God. She first appears in the first chapter, in which she puts an end to a fight between some of the primary group and DIO, nullifying their power for that moment and coaxing them to chase her, to which the group complies. Othinus leads them into Morioh Town in another dimension as a part of her trap, in which the group is unknowingly trapped in a time loop for the entirety of the second chapter. Othinus doesn't appear again until the fourth chapter, interrupting the fight between Thor and some of the group, as Thor attempts to keep Giorno's Arrow, stolen from Giorno during the third chapter, away from them. She takes the Arrow for herself and flees, prompting the group to give chase to her. Othinus leads them to inadvertently reunite with the reset of the group fighting Jiren, killing the Great Spirit Aska in order to prevent its power from interfering with hers in the process, and with that, notes that the conditions for her ascension have all been met, possessing the completed Gungnir, Giorno's Arrow, and having killed Aska. And thus, she becomes the ultimate goddess of the multiverse, wiping it all out with a single thought. In the fifth chapter, she keeps the main group alive even as the rest of the multiverse has been completely obliterated, reconstructing the multiverse just as easily and rewriting it so that they were the ultimate evil, while Othinus was treated as an ally by the Coalition members, their memories and lives rewritten. During an attempted escape from the Coalition holding cells, Ollerus steals the damaged Ultimate Nullifier and uses it on her, while Fiamma of the Right simultaneously casts a Fairy Spell on her, developed specifically for her in hopes of turning her into a fairy to drain at her power. Initially, both are shown to have no effect and Othinus easily kills them both. She continues tormenting them by once again rewriting the multiverse so that the Coalition HQ is in ruins and its members devastated, hoping to break them, but to minimal avail. Unexpectedly, she coughs up some blood, implying that the combined efforts of the Nullifier and the Fairy Spell had managed to effect her even in her supposedly all-powerful state, forcing her to flee for a small while before eventually returning and once more appearing before the group. In the sixth chapter, Othinus once again recreates the multiverse, but with the opposite outcome; everyone that the group has ever known is alive and well, most of them residing within Avalon, where Othinus has taken them, hoping to break their will to continue fighting her any longer before being able to return to the original phase of the world in which she prospered. She leaves them to decide on what they should do from there, but not before returning Giorno's Arrow to him, having no further use of it, and telling them that she will be waiting at the edge of the city should they resolve to continue fighting her. When the group eventually does resolve to fight her again, intending on restoring the multiverse to its original state even if it means taking away the happiness of the entire multiverse, they meet her at the edge of Avalon as promised, and hopelessly battle her. Othinus continuously kills them as the group repeatedly returns to the life thanks to the power of Giorno's Stand, powered by the Arrow and transformed into Gold Experience Requiem. During the battle, it is noted that Othinus would be able to overpower Gold Experience Requiem, but for some reason chooses not to, and with Othinus easily destroying them with mere thoughts, the battle shifts to a more ideological one, with the group questioning why she wishes to return to her phase, and why she has gone to all this trouble. It is then that Othinus is struck by the realization she had been actively avoiding for so long, as the question had been posed to her before, and she realizes that she has no real reason for any of her actions, coming to terms that it was not a return to her home that she wished for, but rather, people to understand. Her spirit broken, Othinus renounces her power, giving up Gungnir. However, it is only a short amount of time before DIO suddenly appears and maims her, tossing her aside and stealing Gungnir for himself, using it to attain his Heaven Ascension form. After the final battle and DIO is defeated, Othinus is on the verge of death, but Fiamma of the Right casts a second Fairy Spell on her, eroding away at her body until it appears disintegrated initially, only for it to be revealed that Othinus had successfully transformed into a fairy, exactly 15 centimeters tall, with a new body to bypass the wounds she had suffered earlier. With nowhere else to turn, the group grants Othinus asylum into the Coalition, as Othinus resolves to help them undo the damage she had done and prevent what Revan intends to eventually do. Character Relationships * Thor - A recurring antagonist from A Certain Magical Index who debuted in Civil War. A member of Othinus's GREMLIN organization even before they had joined with the Revanchist, Thor answered to Othinus and followed her intently, though their association had always been a bit loose. As of the end of Right Hand of the Magic God, Thor harbors a hatred toward Othinus, feeling betrayed by her defection. * Marian Slingeneyer - Another recurring antagonist from A Certain Magical Index who first appeared in A Certain Bizarre Adventure. Like Thor, Marian is a member of Othinus's GREMLIN and thus followed her, more loyally than Thor ever did, having relied on Othinus emotionally. * Ollerus - A recurring character from A Certain Magical Index who first appeared in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon. As someone who came very close once to becoming a Magic God, Ollerus could almost be considered a rival to Othinus, especially in that he stands to oppose her ambitions on multiversal domination, fancying himself the antithesis to her activities. * Dio Brando - The primary antagonist of 'JoJo's Bizarre Adventure '''who debuted in ''When the Corpses Cry. Having observed his and Pucci's activities during the event, Othinus took an interest in their power and ambition, coaxing them to join her and the Revanchist, knowing that their ruthless and self-serving nature would make them ideal partners, even if their association was loose, with both parties being aware that they will betray the other at their earliest convenience. Gallery Othinus0.png|Othinus as she normally appears. Trivia * With the completed Gungnir and Giorno's Arrow, Othinus is confirmed to be the strongest character in all of the Convergence Series. ** Because she had used the Arrow on herself to elevate her power, she technically once had a Stand, and is even described in passing, but is never given a name and never referenced again. It is implied that she loses it after relinquishing her power. * In many aspects, she is based on Odin of Norse mythology. * It has been said in canon that Othinus's voice is similar to Leivinia Birdway's, at least according to Touma Kamijou. * She was originally intended to be killed off in the climax of Right Hand of the Magic God, but was written to be kept alive in the form of a fairy, similar to how she ended up in canon. ** In the original draft of the event, there was intended to be a chapter in which, upon relinquishing her power, the group must escort Othinus to Denmark in order for her to become human once more to prevent her from dying to the Fairy Spell cast upon her, hunted by both the Coalition and the Revanchist, but was ultimately scrapped because of time constraints. * On top of her appearances, she has been mentioned by name in Civil War, A Certain Bizarre Adventure, and A Certain Golden Requiem. Category:Characters Category:Raildex characters Category:NPCs Category:Right Hand of the Magic God Category:G.O.R.E. Category:Coalition Category:Right Hand of the Crimson Moon Category:Fighting of the Spirit